


Marco? Polo!

by moonlitceleste



Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wally West is Alive, Young Justice Season 1, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Maribat Platonic November Day 11 - HidingMaribat Platonic November Day 12 - ParkThe Young Justice team decide to play a game on their day off.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Artemis Crock, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kaldur'ahm, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & M'gann M'orzz, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Wally West
Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006653
Kudos: 63





	Marco? Polo!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact—this exact situation has happened to me before (minus the  
> superpowers, of course). I was Conner.

“Marco!”

“Polo!”

The chorus of responses rang across the park. Today was a much-needed break for the Young Justice team, who were currently playing a riveting game of Marco Polo. The rules were simple, but their individual powers and skills made it a much more dynamic and dangerous game. It was almost like another form of training.

Conner’s brows knitted in concentration as he trained his super hearing to focus on his surroundings. The rest of the team were allowed their powers in order to make the game more interesting, but they collectively agreed that his supervision gave him too large of an advantage. It wasn’t as if he could argue with that, so he was stuck without his vision enhancements.

There was a _splash_ on his left, and Conner whipped around. Kaldur was trying to throw him off. The water was a deliberate action—the Atlantean wanted to trick him into heading over to the location of the splash. Or maybe that’s just what he wanted Conner to think. Maybe Kaldur really _was_ over there and just wanted him to think he was being tricked when he wasn’t.

Conner’s brain nearly spun from trying to process this information. Thankfully, he didn’t have to dwell on it long since an arrow whizzed past his right ear. He whipped around, pinpointing where it came from before flying off in its direction.

What he didn’t know was that Kaldur’s splash was entirely accidental. Marinette had accidentally bumped into him from behind, causing the sphere of liquid he was holding to fall to the ground. They both froze, and Marinette spewed frantic apologies through the mind link M’gann had connected all the hiders to.

Artemis noticed Superboy’s contemplative face, which was trained in the two’s direction, and decided to give them a helping hand in the form of shooting an arrow.

The rest happened in a blur. Artemis dove out of the way just before Conner reached her spot. Before he could change directions a portal opened, courtesy of Marinette, and pulled her through. However, Dick had noticed the commotion and sent a batarang in their direction before Marinette had opened the portal. He had put himself at unnecessary risk to let the rest of his team get away.

Conner charged towards the vigilante, ready to tackle him, when a blast swept him off his feet. He stood up and shook his now-wet hair with a growl. Kaldur had sent a jet of water, and Conner could already hear him being zoomed to safety by Wally.

“Marco.”

“Polo!”

He wasn’t allowed to have his super-hearing on when they responded, but he could still discern their locations fairly well. Conner rushed forward to where he had heard Dick and Wally’s voices, wind whipping through his hair.

He was so concentrated on finally getting one of his teammates that he wasn’t prepared for his body to stop in midair as his head slammed full-force into a metal pole. The impact was jarring. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was happening, and he slowly blinked open his eyes. His vision went in and out of focus, and Conner could hear his teammates’ voices surrounding him.

After a few blinks his sight went back to normal, and he opened his eyes to see them staring at him concernedly. Well, some of them were at least.

Dick was bent over, cackling with his hands on his knees. Wally was at his side doing the same thing. Marinette moved forward to elbow Dick.

“Stop that! He’s hurt,” she hissed.

“Please,” he gasped between laughs. “He’s invulnerable. Right now the only thing that’s hurt is his pride.”

This sent him and Wally into another fit. Marinette and M’gann traded identical eye rolls as the boys roared with laughter. 

They walked back over to the rest of the group, where Artemis and Kaldur were. Conner was still on the ground, sitting in an upright position with a frown.

Artemis grinned as they approached.

“C’mon, you gotta admit it’s pretty funny.”

They looked down at their normally stoic teammate, who was looking off to one side with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

Marinette tried to stifle a snicker.

“Maybe.”


End file.
